


Forgotten Sins

by Lookagingerpanda



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon Related, F/F, So I have no real plans, Writing Prompt, canon up until the bus, so get ready to suspend your disbelief, this amnesia is not medically accurate, this will not be updated regularly because I decided to make this a multi chapter on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookagingerpanda/pseuds/Lookagingerpanda
Summary: Regina wakes up after the bus missing some memories.Will her friends be able to help her remember? Could it be an opportunity to start a new? Do cheese fries make a good piece offering?(a prompt that should have been short but turned into a clusterfuck in my mind and I need to get it out or it will haunt me forever)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Forgotten Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who submitted this prompt! I wasn't expecting to turn this into something longer but the premise was just too intriguing!
> 
> Prompt  
> Do you have anything for an amnesia AU? I'm kind of surprised no one has done that yet considering a certain someone got hit by a bus.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Pain. So much pain. Everything hurt. Opening her eyes was painful. Why was it so bright? She could hear a muffled voice that seemed to be calling her name. Soon it became clear.

“Regina? Regina baby are you waking up? Honey can you hear me?” It was her mom’s voice. Soon a frantic oddly old looking version of her mom came into focus.

“Mommy?”

“Ye- wait what did you call me?”

“I called you Mommy. Mommy where am I? What happened? Everything hurts.” Regina said, beginning to cry and panic. She tried to move but it only made her back shoot with pain. “Mommy it hurts why does it hurt? I’m scared!” Regina wailed. She heard the foot fall of others and processed a doctor and some nurses. They moved her mom out of the way and she let out a fearful scream. “No mommy please I’m scared!” She cried hysterically trying to move but there were things stopping her and she hurt so bad. She felt a prick in her arm and everything seemed to slow down a little bit. She was still scared but she couldn’t really muster up a reason to scream like before. The doctor and nurses moved out of the way to allow her mom back near her.

“Hey baby are you feeling a little better?” Her mom asked gently, taking her hand gently. Regina nodded. “Do you not remember what happened?” Regina shook her head. “Want me to tell you?” Regina nodded nervously. Did she fall out of a tree or flip over her bike? Maybe she fell down the stairs like in those LifeAlert commercials. “Well baby you were in an accident and you got hurt really bad. You’ve been asleep for about a week. I’m so happy you're awake babygirl. I was so worried. But anyway you and Cady got into a bit of a fight and-”

“Mommy who’s Cady?”

“Wh-what?” Serbrina asked, turning pale.

“Who’s Cady?”

“Cady Heron?”

“Who?”

“Your friend Cady? She moved here from Africa and started school with you this past year. Well maybe not friend now but frienemy. She um-”

“Mommy don’t know who you’re talking about. I really only have one good friend.” Regina interrupted. Did her mom also get hit by the bus?

“Gretchen or Karen?”

“You mean Gretchen Wieners or Karen Smith?” Regina asked in a confused tone. Her mom looked a little fearful but nodded. “No mommy they’re nice but I’m talking about Janis Sarkisian duhhh. You know my best friend since like forever!” Regina exclaimed though slightly annoyed that her mom had seemingly forgotten about Janis. The brunette was over her house almost every weekend. How could she forget?

“Regina honey-”

“Mrs. George could we speak to you for a moment.” The doctor said in a serious tone. 

“Wait no please mommy don’t go.” Regina begged. 

“Baby I’ll just be at the door don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Sebrina said, while giving Regina’s hand a little squeeze. 

The nurses came into her view with gentle smiles as they reminded her that her mom would be right there. Suddenly she felt very sleepy and everything went black.

*~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~***~*~

Beeping. There was beeping. Voices. A lady’s voice and her mom's voice. Hand. Someone was holding her hand. There was pain. Why was there a dull pain? Wait. An accident. She was in an accident.

"Mommy?" Regina asked with her eyes still closed. She wasn't ready to open them. 

"Yes baby?" Her mom replied immediately. 

She tried to swallow a lump in her throat. When she spoke her voice shook. "Am I still at the hospital? Am I ever going to get better?" Regina opened her eyes and tears immediately flowed from them. 

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry yes you're still in the hospital. And yes you'll get better but it's going to take some time." Her mom said gently. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy I'm sorry I got hurt. I don't know what happened but I'm really sorry." Regina said with a little sob. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Oh no no no baby it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're not in trouble."

"But I'm hurt and you're crying I'm sorry." Regina felt her body shaking.

"Oh babygirl no it's okay. But you know what would make mommy feel better?"

"What?"

"I'd feel so much better, if while we sit here you and my friend Iona talk a little bit. She has some questions for you." Sebrina pointed to a large, warm looking woman with brown and gray hair. She was smiling softly at Regina. Fear sparked in her and she looked back at her mom. "I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." Her mom cooed and gave the girl's hand a little squeeze. "So would you be okay with talking to Iona?"

Regina nodded to her mom and moved her gaze to Iona. She couldn't really move her neck side to side. "H-h-hi Iona. My name's Regina."

Iona grinned sweetly. "Hi Regina it's so nice to meet you. Would you like to know why I've come to talk with you?"

"Yes please." 

"Of course. Well I'm a psychologist and I like helping boys and girls that have gotten into accidents. All I'm going to do is ask you some questions about yourself and some things you like. And later today I'll be back with some other friends."

"Okay." Regina said calmly. She liked Iona. She was nice. Regina had been a little nervous that Iona was going to give her a test. Then something occurred to her. "Iona do you know my friend Janis? I really want to see her. My mom said I've been asleep for a week and I've never gone that long without seeing Janis. I miss her so much. Could you bring her with you later?" Regina asked, hoping for a yes.

There was a sound of a sob and then the sound of feet running away close to her door. She could have sworn she heard some girls calling a name that almost sounded like Janis but that wouldn't make sense. If Janis was here she would have run into her room and probably pushed Iona out of the way to see her. Janis was always like that. She was very protective of Regina. Which Regina really really liked. She liked liked Janis and hoped when they were older that they would be together like in all their favorite movies and TV shows.

"I can try my very best Regina." Iona said panting Regina's hand. "Now are you ready to tell me about yourself?" 

"Yes!" Regina said excitedly.

"What's your full name?"

"Regina Blaire George."

"What's your favorite color?

"Pink!"

"Oh that's a good one. Where are you from?"

"Evanston Illinois. My address is 3764 Smith Drive."

"Oh wow look at you go! Thank you for telling me all of that. What's your favorite food?"

"Cheese fries!"

"What's your favorite movie?"

“How to Train Your Dragon!”

"What's your favorite TV show?"

“Victorious!”

"What's your favorite subject in school?"

"Music and Language Arts!"

"Where do you go to school?"

"East Evanston Elementary School."

"Wow really? I hear that's a great school! What grade are you in?"

"5th! I'm going to start middle school next year!"

"Oh my goodness that's amazing! How old are you?"

"I'm ten and my friend Janis is nine! But her birthday is in the summer!" 

"That's very cool! How long have you been friends with Janis?"

"Since forever. Our moms were friends first! And now Janis and I are best friends!” 

Her mom made a quiet noise and Regina looked over at her. She was crying. "Mommy why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes sweetheart. I’m just so happy you're okay that it gets me a little emotional. That's all. I'm okay."

"Okay good." Regina said and looked back at Iona who seemed to be giving her mom a gentle look. 

"Well Regina those were all the questions I had. Would it be okay if I go on a walk with your mom? We should only be gone for fifteen minutes. You can watch an episode of Victorious while we’re gone. We can also bring in Miss. Rita to sit with you. She’s one of your nurses. Would that be okay?"

"You promise it’ll only be fifteen minutes?" Regina asked warily. 

“Yes and I’ll even set a timer on my phone to make sure we’re back on time.” Iona said, while taking out her phone and setting a timer for fifteen minutes. “Will you be okay Regina?”

Regina hesitated. “Sweetie can you be brave for Mommy please? While I’m on my walk I can see about getting you cheese fries for dinner.”

Regina’s heart leapt. “Okay Mommy! I’ll try my hardest! Can Miss. Rita come in before you go?”

“Of course dear.” Iona said before pressing something Regina couldn’t see above her head. “Hi Rita could you come in and sit with Regina while me and her mom go for a walk?”

A few moments later a young woman with long brown hair and grey eyes came in. Regina’s heart began to flutter. She was in awe at the woman’s beauty. “Wow you’re really pretty you look like my friend Janis but as a grown up.”

Rita was taken aback for a moment before smiling and sitting down where Iona had been. “Well thank you Regina.” 

Regina glanced over at her mom and she looked a little shocked.

Regina watched Iona and her mom leave the room. She felt a little worried but when she looked at Rita she felt better. “Iona said I could watch Victorious while they were gone. Is that still okay?”

“Of course Regina! What episode should we start at?” Rita asked, with an excited grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This isn't going to have a consistent upload schedule. I'm back at work and it is tiring plus I need to do some research. The amnesia expressing in this way might not be accurate but I want the aspects of recovery and such to be realistic. 
> 
> If you'd like, leave a kudo or a comment please do! Come say hey on my Tumblr  
> https://why-do-i-like-you-ya-dumb-bean.tumblr.com/
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
